


I really fucking like you

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Teenage AU, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith isn't very subtle about his crush on his best friend Ross. At least he gets straight to the point when it comes time for him to confesses his feelings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a one-shot I wrote in order to get into writing.  Originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really fucking like you

Smith collapsed on his bed with a sigh and groaned into his pillow. It was currently 11pm and he had just gotten home from Ross’ house after hanging with him and Trott like they did every Friday after school. Smith groaned into his pillow again and turned himself over so he was lying on his back and facing the ceiling. Hanging with his two best friends had become more and more draining over the past few months. It wasn’t their fault though, it was his. They were still the same people he had became friends with when they were only 6 years old and he had never been closer to them than he was now and he still cared for them more than anyone else. However his feelings towards one of his friends had become something more than just mere friendship. He had fallen for Ross and man had he fallen hard. He had began to notice just how much Ross’ eyes sparkled when he was happy, how Ross would lick his lips when he was nervous, how Ross would playfully nudge Smith when he was losing whatever game they were playing, how Ross would linger close to Smith for just a second longer than was necessary, how adorable Ross’ genuine laugh was, the laugh that he saved only for his best friends. Smith groaned yet again and ran his hands down his face. Man was he screwed. It was becoming harder and harder to just simply be around Ross without think about how adorable he was or how much he want to feel Ross’ lips against his or what his hands would feel like rubbing Smith’s chest. He was driving himself insane and there was nothing he could do about it. Trott, who could apparently read minds, had worked out Smith’s feelings towards Ross from the start and had suggested that Smith just tell Ross how he feels. Smith had responded with laughed and said it was just a stupid crush that would go away in a week. The truth was he knew it was much more than that but he just didn’t want to risk what he had with Ross. The very idea of losing Ross or Trott for that matter left a queasy feeling in his stomach. He did not want to live in a world without his two best friends. So this is what Smith’s life had become. He was 17 hopelessly in love with one of his best friends and couldn’t do a damn thing about it for worry of ruining their friendship. His life was like some stupid teen drama. Fucking ridiculous. Suddenly Smith heard his phone vibrating on his bedside table. With a sigh Smith sat up and grabbed his phone and saw he had a text from ‘Scrottimus’, he unlocked his phone and read the text, a blush creeping onto his face as he did.

Scrottimus: Mate, could you be any more subtle about the hard on you have for Ross?! I swear you looked like you were gonna jump him at one point and just fuck infront of me.   
Smiffy: I have no idea what you are talking about twattimus.   
Scrottimus: I’m not an idiot unlike you twats. You both were making bedroom eyes at each other all night. I thought I was gonna throw up at one point. 

Wait, what did Trott mean ‘you both’. Smith had obviously been giving Ross what Trott had deemed ‘bedroom eyes’ but there is no way Ross had been doing the same. Unless? No, Smith shook his head, Trott must of been mistaken. Before Smith could type out a reply, mind reader Trott had sent him another text.

Scrottimus: Ross is totally into you mate, I wasn't joking when I said he was giving you bedroom eyes. Seriously one of you needs to get your shit together and ask the other out before I lose it!  
Smiffy: You must be seeing things Trott,  
Scrottimus: You know what? I’m sick of this shit. You have 30 mintues before I call Ross and tell him everything.  
Smiffy: WTF TROTT YOU CAN’T  
Scrottimus: I CAN AND I WILL.

“ARG FUCK YOU TROTT”  
Smith screamed in his empty room in an attempt to let some of his frustration out. Of course Trott would do something like this! He just couldn’t let things be. And as much as Smith hopped Trott was joking he knew he wasn’t. Trott was the kind of person that when he says he is gonna do something you can bet your ass he will. Well it looked like Smith had under 30 minutes to figure out how to tell one of his best friends that he was in love with him.

20 minutes had passed and Smith had no clue how on earth he was going to confess his feelings to Ross. He wasn’t good at getting his emotions across and everything that had come up when he goggled ‘how to tell someone you like them’ was all cutesy as fuck and just didn’t seem like him at all. Smith picked up his phone and typed a text to Trott with just a little more force on his keys than necessary.

Smiffy: I NEED MORE TIME.   
Scrottimus: YOU HAVE MINUTES  
Smiffy: NO TROTT PLEASE. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY  
Scrottimus: Just tell him how much you wanna fuck him. But seriously just be yourself and say what first comes to mind  
Smiffy: I FUCKING HATE YOU  
Scrottimus: I LOVE YOU TOO. NOW CONFESS TO ROSS HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM

 

Smith groaned and clicked through his contacts until he reached Ross’ name and started to type. After deleting what felt like 100 messages Smith just yelled “FUCK IT” and typed out a message and clicked send.

Smiffy: DO YOU FUCKING LIKE ME ?!?

Smith felt a knot in his stomach as he waited for Ross to reply. After a minute of no reply, Smith started to regret everything. Ross probably was too busy thinking about how to let Smith down easy or how to tell him he wanted nothing to do with him. A few more minutes passed before his phone buzzed with Ross’ reply. Smith held his breath as he read the text. 

Ross: YES

Smith let out a shaky breath and a huge grin covered his face. Ross had said yes. Ross liked him. He really, really liked him. He laughed to himself, this was a dream come true. Quickly Smith typed out a reply as to not keep Ross waiting. 

Smith: WELL I REALLY FUCKING LIKE YOU TOO  
Ross: FUCKING GOOD  
Smith: YES. WANNA HANG TOMORROW OR SOMETHING?  
Ross: AS LONG AS IT’S A DATE THEN SURE  
Smith: YES. A DATE. WITH HAND HOLDING AND KISSING AND ALL THAT BULLSHIT  
Ross: GOOD. I’LL BE AT YOUR PLACE AT 12?  
Smith: FAN-FUCKING-TASIC. SEE YOU THEN  
Ross: NIGHT   
Smith: NIGHT 

Smith plugged his phone in and placed it on his bedside table before getting up and getting ready for bed. He had a date tomorrow. With Ross. Ross actually wanted to date him and it was happening. He couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night, even as he fell asleep, the thought of what had just happened kept the smile on Smith’s face.


End file.
